After SMTOWN
by lDHlHJ
Summary: seperti rusa betina yang dengan lincahnya meloncat kesana kemari bermain dengan rusa-rusa jantan lainnya, tanpa sadar telah berhasil menggoda seekor singa yang begitu tersiksa ingin menerkamnya namun tertahan karena rusa cantik itu tak sendirian / summary gagal / HaeHyuk ff OS YAOI / M / judul gak nyambung sama isi / telat post / RnR plissseu


-HaeHyuk-

-OneShot-

-After SMTOWN-

Rate : Mesum tapi Gak Mesum(?)

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran. Judul gak nyambung sama isi. Telat post huweeee.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Lee Donghaek?!" Pekik Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae berbaring dikasurnya, perasaan saat ia mandi tak ada seorang pun dikamarnya. Bahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga sudah pergi ke dorm atas.

"Terkejutmu berlebihan Hyuk-ah, bukankah kamarmu adalah kamarku juga"

"Sejak kapan seperti itu issh" Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Donghae.

"Sejak saat ini kkk" Donghae bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya imajiner, "Ck, keluar kau, aku mau ganti baju" Hyukjae melangkah kedepan lemari, mencari baju yang akan dikenakan malam ini. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tak mendengar jawaban dari Donghae. "_OMONA!_" Bibir kecil itu memekik tertahan, terkejut karena wajah Donghae yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi saat ia menutup lemarinya. _Aish_, Hyukjae kira Donghae sudah pergi.

_Cup~_

_Pouty lips_ Hyukjae semakin mengerucut setelah Donghae mematuknya, sedangkan namja bersurai biru itu meringis senang dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

_Plakk!_

"Aaa!" Donghae memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja menerima _elusan sayang _dari Hyukjaenya. "_Yaish! _ Sakit Hyuk! Kenapa kau memukulku_ pabbo! _ssh" Donghae mendelikan matanya pada Hyukjae yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Salahmu sendiri. Keluar sana~ aku mau ganti baju" Hyukjae mendorong wajah Donghae dengan telunjuknya saat Donghae menatap tubuhnya intens. "Lagi pula, bukankah pestanya di dorm atas, kenapa kau disini sih?!" tanya Hyukjae, Super Junior memang akan mengadakan pesta pribadi untuk merayakan penampilan perdana Leeteuk di SMTOWN tadi.

"Hyuk-ah, kita sudah lama bersama, aku juga sudah melihat tubuh telanjangmu ribuan kali, kenapa kau harus malu? Kalau mau ganti baju, silakan saja" Donghae kembali duduk ditepi ranjang Hyukjae, menatap nakal tubuh namja yang kini bersurai blonde itu, hanya terbalut selembar handuk putih yang menutupi daerah intimnya saja, ditambah rambut blondenya yang masih basah semakin membuat imajinasi Donghae bertambah liar.

"Lihat apa kau!" Hyukjae melempari Donghae dengan kaosnya. "Tapi, aku tak bisa menjamin aku akan baik-baik saja kalau aku membiarkanmu melihatku ganti baju" Hyukjae membelakangi Donghae, kembali membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Donghae mencebikan bibirnya, "Kau tak asyik" Donghae berdiri.

"Kau mesum, aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu Lee Donghae! jangan malam ini okay. Kita semua sudah merencanakan pesta perayaan ini, kau benar-benar tak menghargai usaha member lain untuk memberi kejutan pada Leeteuk Hyung. Dan lagi, kau adalah adik kesayangan Leeteuk Hyung, kau malah disini ck"

"Kau berisik" kalimat terakhir Donghae sebelum Hyukjae mendengar langkah kaki. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, berpikir visual Super Junior itu akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

_Grep_

_What the! Ku kira dia sudah pergi, aish! _Hyukjae membuka bibirnya, "Emhhh" Bukan, bukan itu yang harusnya keluar dari bibir Hyukjae, dia sudah menyiapkan banyak makian untuk visual itu. Tapi, salahkan bibir kurang ajar Donghae yang menyentuh kulit tengkuknya, sehingga membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Tubuhmu harum, aku suka fuuuuhh" Donghae meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada telinga Hyukjae, tempat tersensitif yang akan selalu berhasil membuat tubuh _Dancing machine _Super Junior itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Donghae tersenyum menang mendapati respon tubuh Hyukjae atas aksinya. Ia kemudian kembali menciumi tengkuk dan leher Hyukjae.

Pemuda pirang itu mencengkeram lengan yang melingkar diperutnya saat merasakan lidah terlatih Donghae menginvansi garis punggung telanjangnya. "Oh! Hae!"

Donghae memutar badan Hyukjae kemudian memerangkapnya diantara lemari dan tubuh kekarnya. Hyukjae kembali melenguh merasakan hisapan Donghae pada bibirnya. Hingga bunyi _plop_ terdengar mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka.

Pemuda Oktober itu mengelus rambut blonde basah Hyukjae dengan perlahan "Kau sexy" bisik Donghae dengan nada seductive menatap mata Hyukjae yang mulai sayu. "Tapi aku juga menyukai wig coklatmu, kau terlihat sangat manis, untung saja aku masih cukup sadar menahan diriku untuk tak menerjangmu divenue saat konser tadi" ungkapnya lagi, Yeah! Donghae memang sudah berniat akan melakukan ini setelah konser usai, salahkan Hyukjae yang terlihat seperti rusa betina yang dengan lincahnya meloncat kesana kemari bermain dengan rusa-rusa jantan lainnya, tanpa sadar telah berhasil menggoda seekor singa yang begitu tersiksa ingin menerkamnya namun tertahan karena rusa cantik itu tak sendirian. Pffft perumpamaan yang keren, Lee Donghae.

_Chu~_

Rasanya, Donghae tak akan pernah puas jika hanya sekedar mencium Hyukjae. Menghisap, menjilat, melumat bibir memabukan itu seolah tengah menikmati madu lumer pada marsmallow kenyal yang tak ada habisnya, jika saja Donghae tak ingat kalau mereka bukanlah makhluk immortal yang tak membutuhkan udara mungkin dia akan terus melumat bibir merah alami itu tanpa takut kehabisan nafas.

Tangan Donghae mulai menjalar pada pusat kenikmatan dada kiri Hyukjae, sedangkan bibirnya kini beralih mengecupi rahang Hyukjae.

_Tidak! Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum terlena. Damn! Kenapa hanya dengan sentuhannya saja aku sudah seperti ini. _Dasar mesum! Kadang Hyukjae merasa iri dengan wajah Donghae yang terlihat inosen, tidak tau kah mereka kalau orang yang selama ini mereka anggap inosen ini bahkan lebih mesum dari Hyukjae yang dianggap mereka member paling _pervert_ di Super Junior. Mana ada orang inosen yang mahir dalam hal seperti ini, ia bahkan lebih mahir dari seperti yang dibayangkan.

Perlahan, Hyukjae mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dengan susah payah ia menggerakan tangannya dan mencengkeram tangan Donghae yang berada didadanya. "Eng, jangan malam ini Hae-hh" Ucapnya sembari menjauhkan tangan Donghae dari tubuhnya. Namun usahanya gagal saat tangan kekar itu berhasil melepas cengkeramannya dan kembali menyentuh tubuhnya, kali ini perut rata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali merasakan sensasi memabukan saat merasa rabaan diperut ratanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dan ia mengutuk bibir Donghae yang kini mengecupi dadanya bergantian, semakin membuat kesadarannya menipis, menipis, hingga sensasi memabukan itu berhasil membawa Hyukjae pada satu titik dimana hanya ada kenikmatan didalamnya. Persetan dengan malam ini, persetan dengan pesta perayaan itu, besok Hyukjae bisa meminta maaf pada Leeteuk Hyungnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya sentuhan lebih dari Donghae.

Hyukjae merasa kakinya melemas seperti jelly saat menerima sentuhan Donghae pada titik-titik pusat kenikmatannya. Bibir Donghae yang tanpa henti mengecupi lehernya, tangan Donghae yang tak henti menyentuh titik nikmat didadanya, dan juga kaki Donghae yang dengan seenaknya menggesek bagian vitalnya yang hanya tertutupi selembar kain. Apa yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan selain melenguh dan mendesahkan nama Donghae dan meminta lebih.

Tanga kekar itu meraba perutnya dan memegang ikatan handuk Hyukjae, dan gerakan itu berhasil membuat dentaman pada dada Hyukjae semakin menjadi, gerbang kenikmatannya akan segera dibuka setelah ini. Desah nafas Hyukjae semakin pendek-pendek, hingga ia membuka bibirnya untuk mendapat udara tambahan pada paru-parunya.

Namun hal itu malah menggoda lidah Donghae untuk memasuki mulut Hyukjae, menjelajahi rongga hangat berasa mint segar dari pasta gigi Hyukjae. "Emmmhh" mengulum lidah Hyukjae, dan mencampur saliva keduanya yang mulai merembes disudut bibir Hyukjae.

_Plop_

"Ennggh" Hyukjae menggeliat saat tangan bebas Donghae mengusap keringat dipelipisnya, matanya masih tertutup rapat. Kemudian turun mengelus pipi salju Hyukjae. Donghae bertaruh bahwa ini adalah pemandangan paling sexy yang pernah ia lihat.

"Hei… my Hyukie~" bisiknya ditelinga Hyukjae sembari mengecupi pipi Hyukjae. Dancing machine Super Junior itu menunjukan manic coklatnya perlahan menatap mata teduh Donghae yang sudah tersulut nafsu didalamnya. Donghae tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah bawah dimana tangannya yang lain tengah memegang ikatan handuk Hyukjae. Mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, kemudian kembali mengalihkan matanya saat tangan Donghae kembali membelai wajahnya.

Hyukjae memejemkan matanya menikmati belaian Donghae, shit! Hanya dengan belaian pun dapat membuat libido Hyukjae semakin panas.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati. Wtf! Setelah membuat Hyukjae tegang seperti ini Donghae masih meminta ijin untuk melakukannya? apa Donghae pikir Hyukjae akan berkata JANGAN saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam titik nikmatnya. Andai saja tubuhnya tidak lemas, Hyukjae pasti sudah menggeplak wajah bodoh dan mengesalkan—tapi tampan, tapi mesum—Donghae saat ini juga.

"Aku anggap sebagai 'iya'"

_Kau pikir?_

"Unnh" Hyukjae kembali melenguh menerima ciuman Donghae, semakin gila saat tangan Donghae mengelus area ternikmatnya dari luar handuknya. Remasan tangan Donghae pada _membernya_ hanya membuat Hyukjae semakin gila dan membubung tinggi untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Enggghh"

Ring Ring~ Drrrt

Dering dan getar dari ponsel Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya, namun Donghae lebih memilih menikmati waktunya bersama dengan Hyukjae ketimbang mengangkat telfon itu. Deringan kedua kembali menginteruspi dan Donghae yang merasa terganggu akhirnya melepas tubuh Hyukjae kemudian menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Siwon.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, menatap memelas pada Donghae karena mendadak menghentikan semuanya. Dalam hati ia merutuk pada si penelfon karena mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Donghae. Melihat Hyukjae seperti itu membuat Donghae tersenyum manis kearahnya, ia kemudian mengusap wajah Hyukjae sembari mendengar ucapan Siwon dari sebrang telfon.

"Baiklah Siwon-aH, kami akan segera bergabung"

_Mwo?_

Donghae mengantungi ponselnya, beralih menatap mata sayu Hyukjae. "Pesta perayaanya akan segera dimulai, kau benar kita harus datang kesana. Aku tidak mau Leeteuk Hyung kecewa karena kita tidak bergabung bersama mereka. _Jja_! Ganti pakaianmu, aku akan menunggumu diluar"

_Cup_

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pada pintu keluar kamar Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri mengerjap kan matanya beberapa kali, dia tidak salah dengar kan? yang benar saja!

Hyukjae kemudian meraih botol krim malamnya yang terletak di nakas yang tak jauh darinya, kemudian melemparkannya pada Donghae.

_Bukk!_

"Aaa!" pekikan tak terelakan dari bibir tipis Donghae, visual itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae yang kini menatapnya dengan pemandangan garang.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah kau membuatku seperti ini Lee Donghaek!" Donghae hanya terkekeh, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Hyukjae geram, ia merasa dipermainkan disini. Kalau tidak mau menyelesaikannya harusnya Donghae tidak pernah memulainya, Hyukjae kan sudah menolak tadi.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan ini bodoh! Enak saja kau pergi setelah memulainnya! _YA!_"

Kali ini Hyukjae melempar handuk yang tadi melingkar ditubuhnya pada Donghae saat namja itu memegang kenop pintu kamarnya.

_Clek_

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya saat medengar kuncian pintu. Dilihatnya Donghae memegang handuk yang tadi ia lemparkan pada kepalanya.

_Handuk! Omona. _Hyukjae kebingungan sendiri menyadari saat ini tak ada selembar kain pun menutupi tubuhnya. Terlambat, Donghae sudah membalik tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae dengan seringai mesum terpatri dibibir tipisnya, menatap tubuh telanjang Hyukjae dan _member _Hyukjae yang sudah menegang penuh.

"_Gotcha! _Kau kena Eunhyukie~" Donghae melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang semakin merapat ke lemari. Seharusnya Hyukjae tau kalau Donghae tidak mungkin menghentikan 'permainannya' sebelum selesai. Hyukjae bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa terjatuh dalam perangkap Donghae sialan itu, ck. Malu sekali.

Donghae membuang jauh-jauh handuk Hyukjae. "Malam ini, bukan singa yang menerjang rusa tapi rusa yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri" Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan perumpamaan yang dibuatnya. Dia mengurung tubuh telanjang Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hyukjae, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana yang lagi-lagi membuat bulu roma Hyukjae meremang.

"Malam ini… kau milik ku… Hyuk-ah…"

"Engggghhh"

.

.

.

END(?)

Silakan timpuk saya…

Review pliseu…


End file.
